Skylla's Inferno
by Kentucky Redneck
Summary: School days-Inuyasha style. Sesshomaru is a full-blood demon in a High School designed for demons, and not one of them interest him. Until she appears, a complete mystery. Will he break her silence and find what he's been searching for? Detailed Summary


Skylla's Inferno

**Preview:** Sesshomaru Kurayami lives a normal life, for a demon that is. His days are usually boring and stale, until one faithful September day while heading to high school. He meets her. And little does he realize, she's more complex than he thought. Will he get to know her? Or will it be just be a onetime deal? Love or friendship? Only **Skylla** holds the key, only fate can decide where he will go with Sakura Utsukushii.

Sakura Utsukushii is a full-blooded demon that has ventured back to Japan after moving to the U.S. and running in a crash collision with Sesshomaru Kurayami on her way to her first day of school. But is there more to him than meets the eye? Will Sakura find out or will she embark on her own once again? How will she keep her job a secret when a certain someone is a regular customer? Will he tell the entire school or will he keep it to himself? Those questions will soon be answered. But one question is still in play. Is **Skylla** a factor in two pure blooded demons fate?

**Note:** Skylla is a word I use for destiny. It's Greek but it reminds me of destiny, that's why Only Destiny holds the key. And Is Destiny a factor in two pure blooded demons fate?

**SesshomaruxOC, InuKag, MirSan, ShippoxRin? AU!**

**Anime:** Inuyasha

**Couple(s):** Sakura and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, and possibly Rin and Shippo.

**Rating:** T (May Change)

**Chapters:** Unknown

**Based off of:** Coyote Ugly With a twist!

**Chapter 1:** _As Fate Has It_

**My view of the world today is nothing but fucked up. It's a world where demons, humans, and hanyos all live and share daily lives. Me, being a full blooded demon, I hate it. I hate the world today and everything in it. I've had nothing but hatred, abuse, disgust, misery, and sorrow in my life, I don't need to care about anything. Not that I hate humans or something, but I do hate people in general. Always judging me because of my past, and who my father was. It's fucking crazy. I'm my own person, I am not my bastard father or my whore of a mother. I don't give a shit, but don't take me as some depressed, anti-social hermit. I have a few friends, ones I've known for a great deal of years, even though I'm just 19. But coming back to Japan after 8 years of being in the States, its brought some new problems, new wonders and some new people. It's bound to, when you attend an all "species" high school, the only one in Japan. Akuma Academy I believe that's what it's called. To tell the truth, I'd rather go to an all demon high school, but my GPA wasn't high enough or they wouldn't take transfer students, I'm not foreign exchange I'm originally from Japan but my father, being a multi-millionaire wanted more money so the States is where we went, West Virginia was the state. I got here by an old friend, Shizuna and her father, Uiriamu. Uiriamu was one of father's old partners before we moved and he was more a father to me than my own. He's human so I suppose it should be different. Anyway, even though I have inheritance I'm not a snotty stuck up rich kid, I've got a job with Shizuna that…..well I probably shouldn't, considering I'm underage for the job but her father owns the place so it's not a problem. I've been in Japan for about two weeks, I got settled in and signed up for Akuma Academy, it took a few days for them to accept me but hey, I got in and I've already got held back a year so I'm older than I'm supposed to be. Today is my first day and it's in the middle of the week, on the 17th of September. It's gonna be a long day…..**

_Beep!…beep!…beep!…beep! …bee-SMASH._

"Friggin alarm clock….." A sapphire and midnight haired girl grumbled as she stirred in her round, 10x14 foot bed before burying her face in her feathery pillow. The smell of lilac and iris filled her senses as she batted her eyelashes and opened her neon blue eyes. The blue eyed girl smiled, then stretched her still sleeping muscles. She rose up and looked out of the glass wall that was in her bed room. The Kuna River lay just on the outskirts of her two-story apartment. She smiled pleasantly and rubbed her drowsy eyes. Sliding carefully over to the edge of the circular bed, she slowly hung her long, tan legs over the edge. Gradually standing her loose white, robe-like shirt fell to its right length resting at high on her naked thighs. The arms of the shirt hung slackly off her black marked arms and had a slight V-neck cut to it.

Stretching again, she walked along her soft carpet she walked into her large bathroom. While flicking the light on she cautiously stepped on the cold tile floor before taking position in front of the mirror and turning on the faucet to quickly wake herself before taking a shower. Pulling a towel off the rack beside her to dry her face she caught a glimpse of black and red out of the corner of her eye. Letting the towel drop to the counter in shock, she hurriedly looked at the clock on the wall before cursing herself and stripping herself of her clothing and jumping in the shower.

~x*X*x~

After about ten quick minutes in the shower she jumped out and rushed in the red and black uniform required for Akuma Academy, and ran into her room. Glancing at the clock the whole time she searched for her bag and jacket that went over her uniform.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" The tall demon teenager yelled as she bolted out of her room, with half of her jacket on and her school bag in her hand that was already through her jacket. Then quickly ran down the steps that lead from her bedroom to the living room. '_The first damn day of school and I'm already late.' _ She finally got her arm through the sleeve of her school uniform. She stumbled through the kitchen, grabbing an apple on her way, and headed toward the front door.

Hastily pressing the combination on the house alarm, she slipped her dull school required shoes and slammed the door behind her as she left and hearing the click and ding of the locks.

Adjusting her skirt, she quickly ran down the steps of her apartment porch and paced down the sidewalk. It was currently deserted on the street she was on, well it should be, her apartment was the only one in sight but in just a few blocks the green trees stopped and the streets of downtown Tokyo could be seen. _'Come on Sakura! You're not this slow or careless!_' She yelled at herself as she weaved her way through the crowds of people heading to work in the big city. She pushed her blue bangs out of her eyes and took a bite of the apple she had grabbed while leaving. This place sure has changed in eight years. She glanced up at the tall skyscrapers and neon lights, gracefully reflecting off her ocean blue eyes. She glanced back in front of her just to run into a silver haired teenager.

She tumbled and fell to the sidewalk, landing with her left leg bent under her right, her hair fuzzed up and her bag hitting the ground with papers flying everywhere, she shut one of her eyes and sighed to herself. I always seem to have the worst luck. She thought before preparing to pick up her scattered school supplies.

"Damn.." she muttered as she lifted up and started stammering to pick up the loose papers on the ground, not showing the smallest discern to the person she ran into. Her fruit of the morning had rolled into the oncoming traffic of the busy street. She let out another sigh, while placing her middle and index fingers on her forehead.

"You should be more careful." she heard a deepened voice from above her. "Huh?" she said as looked up but only seeing the outline of a figure reaching a hand out to her from the blinding sunlight that rained down on Tokyo. Stuffing the now crinkled and dirty papers in her bag, she hesitantly took the strangers hand.

"I'm not usually this careless." she said slowly as she was lifted from the pavement. Unknowing who the person was who she had bumped into and know helping her up, she was on edge. She had always been, ever since her parents were killed she didn't trust anyone but a handful of people. A melancholic voice caught her attention as she got back to standing at her full height.

"You don't look like the type to be." his voice showed no emotion, she had a slight thought at what species he was but wasn't sure until she finally caught sight of his face, he was beautiful. Golden eyes, silvery hair that graciously flowed to the back of his knees, two light maroon markings on either side of his face and a dark blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. One word came to mind;

**Demon.**

She studied his features. His deep golden eyes, his light toned skin, his firm muscled chest, his markings and his warm hand. He smirked as he raised his eyebrows, asking her what she was doing. She shook her head and noticed her hand was still in his, and she did something she rarely ever did. Blushed. Slowly pulling her hand away and pushed her blue bangs out of her face for the second time that day. She moved her eyes to the surrounding streets for a more interesting topic. The red light that had stopped them at a cross way was taking way to long in her consideration. How she could be this embarrassed by a person she just met was beyond her. This was a first.

"I-uh…" she stammered at her words before taking a deep breath and looking directly at him, "sorry and thanks." She looked away again and crossed her arms under her chest. She was begging the walk sign to turn green, she wasn't use to these awkward moments and didn't want to get use to them. She was startled when she heard a deep chuckle from beside her. She fixed her eyes on the man beside her and gazed at him in confusion. He was looking right at her. Sapphire clashing with gold.

"I'm not usually the talkative type and I usually wouldn't help a stranger, let alone one that ran into me, up off the street. But," He turned to face the red stop light, his hands hidden deep in his pockets, "Don't take this the wrong way. You are one of the most unusual demons I've ever met." He looked at her through the corner of his eye. The surrounding crowd now forgotten as her look of confusion deepened, she tried to decipher his words. His golden eyes flared and she was taken aback. _'How can a stranger have this effect on me?' _she thought to herself while fighting back the growing embarrassment daring to creep to her face. She inhaled deeply, getting some much needed oxygen to her brain.

Clearing her mind of thoughts of the confusing emotions she was having, she prepared to talk. Or just babble on like a baboon. _'I don't even know the dude! Why am I so nervous?' _She finally made a move and looked at him before asking, "How so?"

Unbeknown to her, she wasn't the only one having a silent panic attack.

_'Just think this through…she's just a girl, not some FBI agent. She's not interrogating you. Damn, why did I even open my mouth?'_

His prayers had been answered when the forever red light in front of him turned a bright green and the crowd started to move. _'Maybe I can talk better when we're walking.'_ And with that thought he and this stranger started across the walkway in silence, she still had her arms crossed and a clam but a little nervousness expression on her face. Maybe she felt the electric shock in their hands earlier too? Who was he kidding, his over thinking mind was getting to him. He spoke when they go to the middle of the cross-way with the crowd of people surrounding them. Maybe for once, flirting wasn't such a bad idea.

"Well for one, you run into random people." He smiled down at her, "two you do have unusual hair, and three," he stopped and let the other citizens avoid them as she stopped as well, facing him. He turned to faced her "You still haven't told me your name."

Her mind had to be playing games with her. He was flirting. She may not know him but when she saw and read his character he never came across as a player. And maybe, he wasn't. But flirting? She wasn't a stranger to it but she still wasn't too familiar with it. He seemed to be doing it, so why not try it? She put on a smile, and came dangerously close to batting her eyelashes. That small look took his breath.

_'What the hell? My heart….'_ The mysterious guy said to himself as his heart thudded. This is completely unknown to him, never had there been a girl, no woman, to take his breath with such a small gesture. Her voice reach his ears as he came back from his unconscious zoning out. He met her eyes.

"Sakura Utsukushii." She relaxed her position more, she knew that she somehow held control of the situation. He huffed out a small laugh and smiled, revealing his shimmering white fangs. Now he held complete control. She couldn't help but laugh in her head at her actions and what her emotions were pulling on her. A cool breeze blew past them, taking both of their long hair to the side. Silver and midnight azure, straight and wavy. With his hands still shoved deep with in his pockets and her bringing her left hand up to clear her bangs of her face, they both stared at each other. Some passer-buyers looked at them in confusion others just walked on thinking it as just another case of teenage romance. Telling the truth, they both had long forgotten the outside world. The only interesting subject to either of them was each other. The smile he wore earlier still lingered on his lips as he answered with his own name.

"Sesshomaru Kurayami."

This is had to be one day he was glad he didn't drive to school. He turned and started to walk toward his high school, and from what he observed she might go to the same one. The only way to know for sure he would have to ask her. He looked over to her steadily walking beside him. Asking her involved talking again. He blew out a quick breath.

"Saku-"

"Sesshomaru!" immediately cut off by his own name, he turned toward the too familiar voice. She turned as well. She had already been facing him from the sound of her name. She now wondered if he did in fact go to the same school as she did, he wore sort of the same attire. She looked over to him staring down the sidewalk and realized he wasn't that much taller than her. _'Quit staring Sakura!'_ She shouted at herself before hearing another shout that wasn't her own.

"Did you have to leave me you bastard?" He saw the all too familiar figure of his brother running toward him along with his perverted friend. He rolled his eyes and turned to start walking again.

"You have to be kidding me." He muttered just under his breath. He didn't think a good day could have went down the drain so fast, but when he heard that voice, it sped down the drain. He took only a few steps before his brother and his brother's friend caught up with them. Sakura looked at them confused and wondered about them. The black haired one stood between her and Sesshomaru while the other stood on Sesshomaru's left side.

"Dad told you wait on me.." His voice sounded agitated, and his thick black eyebrows furrowed. Sesshomaru let out a sigh, not taking his eyes off the street in front of him.

"Since when do I listen to the old man?" His face now held a deep frown as he spoke to his brother._ 'So this is the real him, huh?' _She said to herself while watching the act in front of her. She laughed at the brothers' fight while the one walking beside her turned his attention her way.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. I'm Miroku, and you are?" He grinned and held out a hand to her. She raised one eyebrow,_ 'Now he's a real player.' _She took his hand and answered with a lackluster voice.

"Sakura." She looked away after he released her hand, she's wasn't really the friendly type.

A person caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, she turned. There was a group of teenage guys, basically huddled in a circle, whispering, and laughing while looking at her. She narrowed her eyes at them, instead of her gaze pushing them away it allured them. Some of them were at the sitting on a railing while others were taking in their daily nicotine. She scoffed at them and kept walking._ 'People like them disgust me.' _She turned her attention back to the group of guys she was walking with. The two silver-haired bothers were still arguing while Miroku just listened in.

"Hey, are you with her?" She herd the guy, with what seemed like dog ears, ask. Sesshomaru turned to look at her, a small smirk grazed his lips as he answered his annoying brother's question.

"Walking wise, yes." He looked back to the street, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Sakura, this is my ignorant brother Inuyasha, and it seems you've already been introduced to the pervert." she suppressed the urge to laugh at his introductions. She nodded toward his brother, then looked to him. Little did she know she was being observed by the half-demon and his perverted friend. Miroku placed a questioning hand on his chin and very noticeably observed her. She recoiled at his look, and was prepared to slap him when he started to talk.

"She looks like your type Sesshomaru," Miroku stopped in front of her and squinted his eyes as if to see something he couldn't before. The other two members of their group stopped to see what the lecher was up to. An evil grin was plastered on his face as he looked the girl up and down, "Demon, tall, tan, and….busty"

A fist to the top of his head stopped his dense rambling, he clutched the spot where Sesshomaru's fist made contact. He winced in pain and in a bent over position he looked up at the full blood. His eyes were shut, one of them twitching in irritation, and teeth tightly clamped together.

"It would be in your best interest to shut your mouth, Miroku." The evil aura coming from him made Miroku jump back and when he cracked his eyes open to look at him he could have sworn they were flaming red. And with that, Miroku took off running. In only a few seconds he was out of sight, much to Sesshomaru's delight. Now the remaining three continued their route. Silence soon awkwardly fell on the group, but it was interrupted by a question. A far too embarrassing one.

"Does mom know you have a girlfriend?" Inuyasha looked over to the girl beside his bother. Her eyes went wide and he could see her face go red before looking away from both of them. The next thing he herd was Sesshomaru's growl of irritation.

"She's not my girlfriend." And the accusations start. His half-witted brother would never drop this.

"Then how do you know her?"

"I just met her, any other questions?" He said insinuating the stop of the conversation. Inuyasha mumbled something underneath his breath before putting his hands in his pockets. Sesshomaru glanced quickly to the woman beside him. She looked strong, untouchable. That was proven a little when he noticed the muscles in her arms and legs. Truth be told, they weren't extremely noticeable but if you took the time to study her a little you could tell they were there.

She felt his eyes, wondering on her arms and legs. He didn't come off as a pervert and she seriously doubted that he was but she couldn't come to a logical conclusion to why he was searching her limbs. She swallowed thickly, she has had many lustful and unholy gazes cast her way but his felt different. More….

_'Yeah, I bet. He probably had a one night stand that went too far.'_ An outside male voice caught her ears.

"Say again?" She said turning her attention to Inuyasha. His voice cut her train of thought. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I didn't say anything." He was confused because he hadn't voiced anything, but he had thought something. Could she possibly…..No. Only rare demons had special abilities and she didn't look any different from his brother. Or so he thought.

"Something about a one night stand." If his eyes got any bigger, they would surely pop out of his head. He THOUGHT the one night stand thing; he looked to Sesshomaru who was, in his own way, shocked. Inuyasha pointed at her in disbelief.

"How-How did you know that?" He struggled to talk. She couldn't be.

"Your thoughts were extremely loud, and when thoughts are like that I can't ignore them." She spoke as if it was nothing, just a daily occurrence. Which for her, it was. But ever since a young age she learned to control what she could and couldn't hear. Inuyasha's thoughts were one of the ones where she actually didn't have control over. He being part demon probably helped that fact. She turned to the brothers, who were speechless.

"You can…"

"Read minds? Yes." They both were still walking, but seem to have frozen features. Today had to be the most she had smiled and laughed in years. The way they were staring at her, she couldn't help but laugh at them. She quirked and black and blue eyebrow. "But only if you don't have a strong mental wall. Which it seems you don't."

Her statement was pointed at Inuyasha. He didn't flinch. She always got this reaction when people found out that she had a rare talent, one that was unheard of. She saw Sesshomaru's face turn to disarray.

'Read minds….Does that mean…..she herd…me?' Sesshomaru swallowed hard. If she herd his thoughts, she would know that he….

"Quit worrying, Sesshomaru. I can't hear yours. Even if I tried, I more than likely couldn't break down your mental wall." He was still a little wide eyed and in disbelief, now she had to really hold back a laugh, "And I didn't just read yours, your displaying your emotions very clearly."

He felt it. The heat creeping its way up to his pale face. He wasn't one to blush, or even show emotion for that matter but the way she was talking and looking at him he couldn't help it. He was defenseless. And the embarrassment showed through, this girl was something else. And maybe for once, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get to know someone. His facial features relaxed but the slight blush that was on his face still remained. He looked away from her deep blue eyes to find they had made it to the front gates of the Academy. The three with demon blood stopped and looked at the front gates of the school. True, he had been to school for around a month now but today was different from his everyday rut. There was only one way to describe it. Radiant.

"Inuyasha!" A thin, black haired girl waved and called to the half-demon of their party. He waved back and took leave toward her and a brown headed girl; along with, what looked like, a fox demon; Miroku from earlier, and a shorter, cheery girl with black hair. She smiled, her life used to be like that. Full of happiness and loved ones. That was forcibly stripped from her, and she was alone. But now, seeing him stand so strong beside her with a laidback posture and somewhere beneath his tough exterior, a heart. A heart that somehow longed for the exact same thing she was searching for. Something that came as a necessity for most humans to continue their daily lives but rarely found its way into a demon's heart.

Love.

~x*X*x~


End file.
